venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights At VenturianTale 2
Game= Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 is a survival horror game created by Isaac Frye. The second installment in the Five Nights At VenturianTale series, it is loosely based on the Five Nights at Freddy's series created by Scott Cawthon. It was published onto Game Jolt on February 17, 2017, two years after the original game's release. Gameplay Five Nights at VenturianTale 2 takes a notable leap from its predecessor in that it combines both free-roam and point-and-click elements. Like Five Nights At VenturianTale, the player must survive the night at VenturianTale's house from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M. without being attacked by the characters that roam around the house. As usual the four characters are Jordan, Isaac, Bethany, and Cierra. Unique to this game, each game has its own requirements and tasks that the player must follow to succeed. The player starts off in a bedroom, where their job is to explore each room and search for enemies. Except for Jordan, each character has two possible entry points in their room that the player must block off to prevent their attack. As they progress through each night, they are given more room to roam around, but also more enemies to deal with. More challenges are also introduced, such as managing a health bar and building up energy to enter a shelter of protection. Regardless, the player is required to block each character from entering the house, otherwise they will immediately kill the player or break into the house, in which in the latter situation, red text stating "RUN!" will appear. Players must run away until the text disappears. Failure to block off the enemies, run away, charge the health bar, or reach the shelter will result in a jumpscare, forcing the player back to the main menu. The game consists of five levels referred to as "nights", increasing in difficulty. As with the first game, players have access to all nights at the startup, meaning that any night can be played from the start. Development Due to the success of Five Nights At VenturianTale, fans have asked Isaac to make a sequel to the game. However, Isaac himself never responded to these comments until January 27, 2017, when he posted the first hints of a sequel on his Instagram profile. Less than a month later, between February 10 and February 14, 2017, more pictures of the game's development were posted, including a preview of a jumpscare during night one. On February 16, 2017, a teaser trailer was posted onto the VenturianTale YouTube channel. As with the rest of Isaac's games, it was created with Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 was uploaded released onto Isaac's Game Jolt account on February 17, 2017, marking his return to Game Jolt in two years, although the game itself was uploaded a day earlier. To promote the game, Venturian provided a gameplay for the VenturianTale YouTube channel, which was published on the same day of the game's release. Reception Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 generated positive reviews from fans. Many have commented on the game's uniqueness and terrifying experience, though others have commented about constant glitches and occasional crashes. As of November 2019, the game has 24.4k views, 248 likes and 283 followers. Trivia *This game marks Isaac Frye's return to Game Jolt in two years. *This is the only game that has the option for players to play the game in fullscreen or widowed (only when downloaded). *''Five Nights at VenturianTale 2'' is a free game and can be played on gamejolt.com or downloaded from the site, just like the rest of Issac's games. **However, because of the file size, the game must be downloaded from the site to play the full version. The online version only allows the players to play the first two nights of the game. *Like its original counterpart, the characters were created by reusing Bethany's deviantART pictures. *The music heard on the main menu is "Wither" - (Aviria Theme), a track from the short-lived animated series Qeios. *If an enemy is found or approaches the player, the sound used is the same sound heard in the original Five Nights At VenturianTale, which is heard when an enemy from that game approaches the player's room. *The background sound during each night uses the bells heard in Brandi Says Hi. **Strangely, the background sound does not loop for the whole night, meaning that it will not play again once it stops playing. *Despite the name of the game, the majority of the game takes place during the daytime. *In three pictures, Butter, a VenturianTale pet, is present. *The Game Jolt description mentioned that filming the game is encouraged, a request fulfilled by multiple YouTubers. External Links *http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-venturiantale-2/235235 |-|Gallery= fnavt2.jpg|The Game Jolt banner. Menu-m8gmjthf.jpg|The game's main menu. Jordan-xkbwwt3s.jpg|Jordan chasing the player (RUN!). Isaac-umwfnibg.jpg|Isaac in front of the window in his room. Cierra-itvvmwfz.jpg|Cierra peering out of the closet in her room. Beth screamer-uexpqefz.jpg|Bethany killing the player. Five Nights at VenturianTale 2 Beta Teaser|A video of the game during development. Notice Jimmy Casket's appearance at the end; he was removed from the final game. Five Nights at VenturianTale 2 Beta.jpg|Another teaser of the game. Fnavt2-screenshot.jpg|A picture of the game during development, showcasing what would become the final version. Five Nights At VenturianTale Teaser 1|An animation of Isaac killing the player. Fnavt2-development.jpg|Another picture of the game's development. FNAVT2NowUploaded.jpg|The game as soon as it was just uploaded onto Game Jolt. Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 Teaser 2|A video showing Jordan Frye's gameplay on the VenturianTale YouTube channel before it was publically released. Five Nights At VenturianTale 2 Teaser Trailer (FNAF Horror Fan Game)|A teaser trailer for the game that was posted one day before the game's release. FIVE NIGHTS AT VENTURIANTALE 2! FNAF Horror Fan Game|Gameplay with Jordan Frye. Category:Horror games Category:Horror Category:VenturianTale Category:VenturianTale 2017 Category:Isaac Frye Category:2017 video games Category:Unsourced quotes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's